


Code Akihiko

by MissCactus



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angry Hiroki, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dick Akihiko, Drunk Nowaki, Gen, Humor, M/M, parce que voilà
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: "Racontons toute la merde dont je peux me rappeler sur Hiroki."





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF avec pour thème Ouragan. Alors cet écrit a une histoire très drôle, vous allez voir. Ou pas. En fait, j'étais tellement fatiguée, que toutes les idées que j'ai eu deux minutes avant de commencer à les taper se sont envolées au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais. Du coup, bah il reste plus rien ._.

« Nowaki. Nowaki. _Nowaki_. »

Oui, ce nom allait parfaitement bien à son propriétaire. _Ouragan_. C'était la façon dont il était entré dans sa vie, s'y était imposé et le menait désormais par le bout du nez. Oh, Hiroki était loin de s'en plaindre. Enfin si, il se plaignait tout le temps, mais la plupart du temps il exagérait lourdement. Nowaki était l'une des personnes les plus serviables et les plus adorables qu'il ait pu rencontrer (sachant que son entourage était composé de Akihiko et Miyagi, ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué).

Il savait très bien qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur un amant aussi compréhensif et généreux que lui, qu'il n'aurait pas pu imaginer mieux comme personne avec qui passait sa vie (bon, d'accord, il avouait qu'à cette pensée il rougissait tout de même un peu), mais il y avait des fois où Nowaki exagérait. Ce n'était pas le type d'exagération du genre ''crise de jalousie'' qu'il avait déjà souvent fait, mais c'était plutôt le type Ouragan. Oui, c'était le Code Ouragan.

Ce code résumait tout à fait les catastrophes à venir lorsque Hiroki le disait. Il l'avait inventé le jour où Nowaki avait découvert qu'il était arachnophobe, pendant que lui découvrait que Nowaki trouvait ces petites choses velues adorables. Cela en disait long sur l'histoire de ce code.

Tout ça pour en venir au moment présent, où Nowaki était sur le canapé, à côté de Akihiko (oui, comme dans _Usami_ Akihiko), légèrement saoûl (parce que oui, Môsieur pouvait se permettre de ramener de l'alcool de qualité). Ce dernier était passé à l'improviste (sérieusement, il se croyait chez lui ?) et avait décidé de rester pour discuter avec son amant, pour « repartir du bon pied » qu'il avait dit. Synonyme de « Racontons toute la merde dont je peux me rappeler sur Hiroki », oui.

Et, malgré ses efforts, il était étonné (et légèrement dégoûté, avouons-le), de voir que Nowaki semblait apprécier légèrement plus Akihiko. En fait, il était surtout pendu à ses lèvres, gobant chaque mot à son propos en sortant. Le problème était que tout ce qui sortait n'était des histoires gênantes, évidemment...

C'est donc lorsque Akihiko commença à rentrer dans l'adolescence avec les très glorieuses érections que Hiroki pensa qu'il fallait un code au-dessus de l'Ouragan. Le Code Akihiko.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
